Telling the Past
by Flame4
Summary: (unfinished story) Flame's past is coming to get her- and possible do away with her. Can her friends save her in time? Also, who will get Flame as a girlfriend...you'll have to read. PLEASE R&R!!!


It had been two months since Flame arrived at the Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House. Right away she fit in perfectly and became friends with everyone. Smiley and Flame had their "friendly fight" and decided that they both won. Now Flame and Smiley were two of the most feared girls to in New York if someone was to get into a fight with one of them. But still Flame had gotten into many fights, especially with the Delancey brothers. She walked away sometimes with only a small cut and a few tiny bruises. Aside of being one of the most feared Newsies, everyone loved Flame as they loved each other. Over the days Kid Blink, Mush, and Racetrack grew to want Flame more and more but were too afraid to say anything to her. And everyday Flame was the last Newsie out of the lodging house because she always had to look at the picture of her family and hold the round locket on the bracelet chain that meant so much to her. Although Flame loved everyone dearly, she still didn't have the heart to tell everyone about her past. Not even her best friend Stich.  
  
Outside, wind and rain pounded every available surface. Shutters flew of their hinges and windows rattled. A crash of thunder made a deafening boom throughout New York City, letting its citizens know that the storm wasn't letting up anytime soon. Inside however, was a different story.  
  
The Newsboys Lodging House was unusually quiet that evening, to the delight of Kloppman. Most of the Newsies were sitting quietly, talking among themselves. Others were huddled under blankets trying to sleep, and still others were lying silently in their beds, simply thinking. An overall feeling of boredom filled the room. Racetrack sat Indian style on Snoddy's bottom bunk next to a cigar smoking Skittery. Directly across them sat Dutchy and Specs, staring forlornly at their hands of wrinkled cards. The four were playing blackjack, the twentieth of the night.  
  
"Hit me." Racetrack sighed as he glanced at his cards. This was not his night. He had only won once and was tired of losing. Specs put down a card in front of him. Race carefully turned it over only to find out that once again, he had lost. Groaning, Race threw his cards into the air. "I give up! I couldn't win if my life depended on it!"  
  
Grabbing a cigar, Racetrack banged on the bunk above him with his fist. "Hey Flame! Flame!"  
  
Flame leaned over the top of her bunk and glanced down at Race, irritated that she had been awakened.  
  
"Whadda ya want?" Flame said with her eyes only half open.  
  
"Youse got a light fer dis?" Race asked, holding up the cigar. Flame reached into her pocket and threw down her last box of matches at Race. There was only two matches left.  
  
"Heah. Now leave me alone." Flame said as she rolled back over and disappeared from Race's sight under the blankets.  
  
"Thanks Flame. Sweet dreams. Don't let da bed bugs bite ya." Race and the others burst into laughter, promoting questioning looks from Mush and Kid Blink who were two bunks away talking about the run-in Mush had with Morris Delancey earlier that day. The two returned to their conversation once they noticed that Race was too captured by his cigar to explain the sudden outburst of laughter.  
  
"Anyway, it was weird. He said he was sorry he ran inta me. It was like he was afraid a me or sumthin'." Mush said.  
  
"Odd. I'se wonda what was up wit 'im." Kid Blink said.  
  
Racetrack yelled in pain as he accidentally walked into the top of a bunk because he wasn't watching where he was going. Everyone started to laugh again.  
  
"Hey! Shhh! I'm tryin' ta sleep heah!" Snipeshooter yelled as he turned away from them and pulled his blanket over his head to block out the noise, both inside and out. He hated thunderstorms. In blinding rain and an almost starless night, you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Anything could happen.  
  
"Ah! Ow! God Dammit!" Race yelled as he tripped over his own two feet. "Tanight is not my night!" Race stormed into the washroom to splash some water on his face.  
  
"YOU PEOPLE ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Flame yelled heaving the covers off of her. She walked towards the washroom to splash water on her face to wake her up. She looked up and saw Race staring at her. "What?"  
  
"I see youse is havin' a bad night to." Race said walking back into the bunkroom. Flame followed after drying her face off and sat down next to Kid Blink who had now joined the group of newsies.  
  
"What time is it?" Flame said lying down across Blink and her head resting in Tunes lap.  
  
"6:00" Racetrack said playing with his pocket watch.  
  
"I'm gonna go insane if I'se don't find sumthin' ta do." Flame groaned while playing with her hat.  
  
"Aren't we all?" Pokey said walking into the room from having a talk with Kloppman. "Guys, it's gonna get kinda cold in heah. Kloppman said da lil' heatin' system thingy dat we had jus' died out cause a da storm. He also said dat da power will prolly go out any second. So cudd-"  
  
As Pokey said that all the lights went out. Blade and Stich screamed. Flame sat up quick and bumped heads with Kid Blink.  
  
"Ow! Sorry Kid. Din't mean ta hit ya head." Flame said rubbing her head.  
  
"It's okay. Are you okay?" Kid said trying to see Flame's face and make sure she was okay.  
  
"Ya. I'se is fine. It jus' got pretty cold in heah. Is everyone else okay?" Flame said. Everyone said they were fine and stayed where they were for if they were to move they would most likely bump into something and hurt themselves.  
  
Flame suddenly felt arms wrap around her. She knew it was Kid and that he was trying to keep her warm. Even though it was the second of June the conditions of the storm had made the air very cold. The lodging house as it was, was pretty cold, and now that the small heating system had broke it was colder in the bunkroom. She smiled and relaxed and whispered a soft thank you.  
  
By now everyone that was sleeping had woken up. As everyone in the bunkroom remained silent, Kloppman quietly crept up the stairs ready to scare the poor newsies half to death. He loved torturing them. As Kloppman was near the top of the stairs, he accidentally dropped one of the candles he was bringing up to the room.  
  
"What was dat?" Flame asked cautiously tightening her grip on Kid's arms.  
  
"I dunno. But everyone keep quiet." Jack said. Kloppman listened to make sure that no one heard him. He picked up the candle and continued on his way.  
  
"Crutchy, I'm scared. What if it's a ghost 'er sumthin'?" Stich said clutching Crutchy.  
  
"Der's no such things as ghosts. People jus' make up da stories. Dey ain't real." Racetrack said leaning up against his bunk next to Flame, Tunes, and Kid.  
  
"I'se wouldn't be to sure 'bout dat." Flame said tapping Racetrack slightly on the back. Race turned around only to see darkness and not Flame's face. "Doesn't anyone got a match 'er sumthin'?"  
  
"Ya. I'se got da one's you gave me. I think youse was da only one wit matches. Everyone else ran out." Race said taking Flame's matches out and lighting one. Everyone was relieved to have some light once again. But Mush and Race became jealous of Kid Blink when they saw that he had his arms wrapped around Flame and that she was comfortable with it. Racetrack pulled himself up onto Kid Blink's bunk when Tunes got down to go to her own bunk. As everyone settled down, moving to his or her own bunk since they had light, Kloppman slowly opened the door and crept into the shadows. Flame decided that she was going to stay with Kid Blink. Racetrack quickly looked at Flame and Kid once more and sighed. He then hopped down to the floor and climbed onto his own bunk and laid down facing Snipeshooter. The flame on the match had gone out and it was the last one. It was dark once again.  
  
"BOO!" Kloppman yelled jumping out, his face shining pale as a moon in the light of his candle. Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs. Some newsies that had a top bunk fell off of it. Kloppman was laughing hysterically and almost fell to the ground.  
  
"KLOPPMAN! Don't do dat evah again, ya heah?" Smiley yelled rubbing her back for she had fallen hard to the ground.  
  
"Man. Youse scared da crap outta me!" Dutchy yelled.  
  
"My heart is beatin' real fast. Ya scared me real bad Kloppman!" Boots said to Kloppman who was still laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"You...Youse shoulda seen da look an all yer faces. Too bad dat reporta friend Denton of yers wasn't heah ta take a picture." Kloppman said wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"Dat was a good one Kloppman." Mush said shaking his head with a grin on his face. Flame leaned back onto Kid's chest. She could feel his heart beating two times its normal rate.  
  
"Jeeze Kid. He scared ya pretty bad. I'se can feel ya heart beatin' real fast." Flame said looking up into Blink's eyes.  
  
"Ya well, I ain't a easy poison ta scare. It takes a lot ta scare me and Kloppman is pretty good at doin' dat." Kid Blink said keeping his arms around Flame.  
  
"Anyway. Heah. I'se brought all a youse candles an' matches." Kloppman said giving Jack the candles. Flame jumped out of Kid's arms and raced over to Kloppman. She grabbed the five boxes of matches and said she'd light all the candles. She quickly slipped a box of matches into her pocket. Flame and Jack walked around to every little dresser in between the bunks and lit the candles.  
  
"Excuse us Pokey." Jack said walking around Pokey who was laying on the floor. Itey was on the floor next to her trying to bring her back to reality.  
  
"What's wrong wit 'er?" Racetrack asked walking over to Flame and Jack.  
  
"She fell off 'er bunk. She is an' easy one ta scare an' when she's scared it takes awhile ta cawlm 'er down." Itey said lifting his sister up to a sitting position.  
  
"Um, Flame. Can I ask ya somethin' when youse is done lightin' da candles?" Racetrack said watching Flame toss one left over box of matches to him and then another to Skittery.  
  
"Ya. Sure. I'se jus' gotta light t'ree more candles. I'll be right der." Flame said striking the match against the box and grinning as the fire shot up. When Flame was done lighting the candles she looked around for Race and found him waiting in the bit of shadows that the light from the fire couldn't reach. She walked over to him putting the last box of matches in her pocket.  
  
"Race? Why are youse ovah heah in da cornah? Let's go ta my bunk." Flame said taking Racetracks arm and pulling him. She was lightly pulled back by Race.  
  
"No. Let's stay ovah heah. Look, Flame. I dunno where I'se found da guts ta say sumtin' ta ya, but I really like ya." Race said still holding Flame's arm. He felt light as a feather now that he had gotten that off of his back. Flame stayed quiet for a few seconds while looking into Racetrack's brown sparkling eyes.  
  
"Well, Race. I'se dunno what ta say." Flame said. Over the two moths Flame had been in Manhattan, she found herself liking Racetrack and Mush more as brothers and friends then as a boyfriend. But she still liked Kid Blink a lot. She didn't want to hurt Race's feelings so she remained silent waiting for him to say something.  
  
"I know I was a little shy when I'se met ya but I ain't no more 'cause I'se know ya betta. So I'se was wonderin' if da storm clears up soon, if youse would wanna maybe go fer a walk. Jus' da two of us. An' if it don't clear up, den we's could go tamorrow." Racetrack said eager for a reply. Flame felt so bad at this point she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Shoah. I'd love ta Race." Flame said with a soft smile. Racetrack's face lit up with a happiness and he quickly kissed Flame on the cheek. He ran to tell everyone the news. Flame watched Race run off and touched her cheek where he had kissed her. She decided that when they went on their walk she would tell Race how she really felt about him.  
  
When Kid Blink and Mush heard that Flame was going on a walk with Racetrack they knew what could happen between the two. But Race was their best friend and they were kind of happy for him. They decided to keep cool about it and not show their anger and jealousy. Flame walked over to Thunder's bed and sat on it with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Hey sweetie. What's buggin' ya?" Thunder asked putting her arm around Flame. Flame summand all the girls to come over to Thunder's bed. She told them all about how she really felt about the boys. Flame made them all promise not to say anything. The group of girls broke up but Tunes, Thunder, and Flame continued to talk.  
  
"What was dat all about?" Skittery asked Blade as she walked over to him and sat in his lap.  
  
"Oh, it was nuttin'. Jus' goil tawk if youse know what I mean." Blade said taking out a cigarette and lit it on the candles flame.  
  
"Oh. I see." Skittery said, softly laughing giving Blade a quick kiss on the cheek. He started to play with her hair that was in a low ponytail. "Ya know Blade, ya hair is a real pretty brownish blonde. An' youse got so much a it. How do ya deal wit all a it?"  
  
Blade laughed quietly and said, "Goils jus' have da magic touch wit hair. We's can do so many things wit it. It's pretty neat."  
  
"Ya, well. Hair is pretty hard ta deal wit if youse is a guy. Sometimes it sticks out one way and den anudda. Thank god we's got hats." Skittery said taking off Blade's newsies hat. While Thunder and Tunes were talking, Flame walked over to the window seat and looked out the window that had a view of the front of the lodging house. Flame loved thunderstorms. They got her all excited. She loved to see the lighting. She thought the bright lighting looked like a dead root being pulled out of the sky. Flame sat there alone thinking for the next twenty minutes while all the other newsies were talking in small groups. All of a sudden there was a loud crash of thunder and a great big bright flash of lightening. Flame almost fell off the window seat. She started to shake and a great rush of fear overcame her body.  
  
"Oh my god. It can't be." Flame said quietly to herself in a shaky voice. She slowly stood up and then bolted to the door. All the newsies stopped talking and looked at each other with questioning looks. Stich, Jack, and Kid were the first ones out of the door and rushed down the stairs to follow Flame. All the others quickly followed. The bunkroom was quickly emptied.  
  
As they stumbled down the stairs they heard Kloppman yelling at Flame to get back inside. They also heard a faint voice which they figured was Flame's. It was hard to hear what Flame was saying for the thunder and rain flushed out her voice. Everyone pushed to get in front. They saw that Flame was crying hysterically.  
  
"PACKS! Is dat you? Please say it ain't. Please!" Flame yelled in between sobs. "Please don't hoit me. Please. I'm sorry. I'se din't mean ta do it. It was an accident. Please, jus' leave me alone!" she said again looking around. To her relief, she couldn't see Packs anywhere but was afraid he was hiding. For a second Flame thought she was going crazy and seeing things but then the lightning flashed and there was Packs looking right at her. She screamed again. She looked back up and Packs was no where to be found. Questioning looks arose again on every newsies' face.  
  
"FLAME! Get back in heah! Youse can get sick!" Stich yelled making her way through the door out into the storm. Flame dropped to her knees and began crying harder. A great storm of fear had overcome her once again and she was still shaking. Stich, Blade, Kid, Race, and Skittery rushed out to help Flame back inside the lodging house. They picked her up and Flame struggled to get out of their grip. When she realized it was just her friends, she clung onto them and let them bring her inside.  
  
Once inside, Kloppman quickly got some towels to put on the soaking wet kids. They kneeled down to let Flame sit and try to figure out what happened. She let go of everyone and let Stich hold her in her arms. Flame was still crying.  
  
"Shh. It's ok . Cawlm down Flame. Everything is gonna be alright. Youse is safe now." Stich said rocking Flame back and forth. "What happened an' why did youse run out der like dat?"  
  
Flame remained silent. She had calmed down a bit. Her sobs had turned into gentle tears. Stich let go of Flame and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Please Flame. Tell us what is wrong." Pie Eater said kneeling down next to her and giving her a hug. Flame broke out into tears again and Kid Blink immediately took her into his arms and held her there. At that moment Flame felt as safe as she could be and knew that her new friends would always be there for her and protect her. Flaman' why youse was cryin'."  
  
"Please." Mush said kneeling down and rubbing her back.  
  
Flame hesitated for a while then looked around the room at all the eager faces waiting to he calmed down once again and was ready to talk.  
  
Kid looked into Flame's hazel eyes for a few seconds and said, " Now Flame. Please tell us why youse ran out der ear the story. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into Mush's eyes. Mush nodded and Flame turned her head and looked at Kid.  
  
"I...I guess da silence an' me bein' real bored got ta me head. I think I'se jus' need ta lay down fer a bit an' den I'll be fine." With that Flame stood up and gave the towel to Kloppman. All the newsies remained silent as they watched Flame climb up the stairs.  
  
"Ya think she tellin' da truth?" Truth asked helping Blade up.  
  
"I dunno. In all my life that I've known 'er, which is pretty much my whole life, I'se 'ave nevah seen 'er cry, she's a strong girl. But I do know dat we's will 'ave ta live with dat answa 'cause dats all she's gonna say. C'mon everyone, let's go back up." Stich said as Crutchy held her hand.  
  
"An' no one say anythin' ta anyone 'bout tanight, ya heah?" Jack said while scratching his head. "I'se will find a way ta tell Spot, Sketch, an' Corks, but no one else or I'll soak ya."  
  
The newsies nodded and silently headed up the stairs. When they got up there they saw Flame had changed into dry clothes and put her hair up in a ponytail. Her hat was still on Kid Blink's bunk. Stich, Kid, Blade, Race, and Skittery all went to change into dry clothes. Flame walked over to Swifty and Jake.  
  
"So, do ya t'ink da storms gonna let up soon?" Flame asked.  
  
"Nah. It prolly won't stop fer da rest a da night." Jake said.  
  
"Dat means you and Race can walk tamorrow." Swifty said brushing his hand through his hair. "He really likes ya. He'd be pretty heart broken if ya say ya like someone else."  
  
Flame nodded her head slightly and went over to her friends that had rushed out into the rain for her and apologized for making them worry.  
  
"Sometimes when I get really bored, I'se see t'ings an' do crazy t'ings." Flame lied. The inside of her hurt like she was being hit with tiny pebbles. She had never lied to her friends before and she didn't want to anymore. Flame figured she had caused enough chaos and didn't want to make more about bringing up her past.  
  
"It's okay sweetie. As long as youse is okay." Skittery said patting her shoulder as the group walked back into the bunkroom. They left Kid Blink and Flame standing there, staring at each other.  
  
As Kid stood there, staring at Flame, he thought back to the first day when Flame arrived. She had asked about the cops and where the were and was pretty quiet about it. He wondered if what happened ten minutes ago had anything to do with the cops.  
  
"Look, Kid. I'se really sorry. I...I din't mean ta scare all a youse." Flame said feeling bad. Kid opened his mouth to say something but then decided not to. He walked up to Flame and put his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Flame was surprised by his.  
  
"God Flame, if anyt'ing evah happened ta you, I'se dunno what I would do." Kid said.  
  
"Nuttin's gonna happen ta me. Der's nuttin' wrong." Flame said pulling away to look into Kid's eyes. She was fearing that Kid might have figured something out about her past.  
  
"I know. But I'se jus' sayin." Kid said. A smile arose on his face. "I'se gonna give ya t'ree seconds ta get away before I'se gonna come an' tickle attack ya"  
  
A huge smile formed on the face of Flame. She bolted from Kid's open arms and ran as fast as she could to hide. Kid started to run after Flame. He found her hiding behind Smiley, Pokey, and Tunes. He picked her up off the old bed and started to tickle her. Flame burst out laughing. She screamed 'help' many times but all the other newsies just sat there laughing. Flame finally broke free and ran behind Mush.  
  
"Mush...don' let Kid...get me...please." Flame said in between gasps of air and laughter.  
  
"Move aside young man Myers. I 'ave some tickling ta do." Kid said in a deep voice, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, foist youse gonna hafta get by me!" Mush said, starting to laugh. Flame put her hands on Mush's shoulders to lean on. Kid tried to get the laughing girl but Mush kept blocking the way laughing hysterically.  
  
Jack quietly tip-toed up behind Flame. He then jumped at her and started to tickle her. Smiley snuck up behind Kid and started to tickle him. Before they knew it, everyone was tickling everyone else. One by one the newsies dropped to the floor and on bunks laughing, some with tears in their eyes. Everyone was tired out from the thirty minute ordeal they just had. They all stayed laying on their backs and stomachs gaining back their breath. Since everyone had been having such a good time they forgot about the incident that had happened earlier.  
  
"What time is it?" Flame asked pushing herself up amongst all the other newsies.  
  
"Youse jus' asked dat!" Racetrack said pulling out his pocket watch. "Whoa! It's 7:21. Time shoah flies by when youse havin' fun."  
  
"Yea. An' it's almost time ta eat." Jack said helping numerous newsies up.  
  
"Oh no. Ew. Not pork an' beans again. Dat's all we's evah eat when we's don' go ta Tibby's. It jus' ain't fair." Flame said sitting on Snoddy's bunk.  
  
"Ha. Maybe we's should go on strike again. Fer betta food an' all." Boots said as he passed his finger back an' forth through the flame of the candle.  
  
"Ya right. An' go t'rough hell again? I'se don' t'ink so." Crutchy said wrapping his arms around Stich.  
  
"Hey. Ya guys. Anyone notice dat it 'as stopped thunderin' an' rainin' out?" Thunder asked.  
  
"Hey, youse right. An' da rain 'as seemed ta cawlm down a bit." Dutchy said adjusting his hat.  
  
"Thank god." Snipeshooter muttered. He was relieved that the storm might have been ending.  
  
"Now maybe we's can go fer our walk afta dinnah Flame." Race said smiling. He walked over to Flame and sat down next to her. Flame smiled and once again had a great cloud of sadness come over her. She didn't want to hurt Race but she knew she had to tell him the truth. No one talked for a couple of minutes.  
  
"So...guys, goils. Someone say somet'in please. I'se can't take da silence no more. It's gettin' ta me brain." Thunder said pretending she was dieing. She made all the newsies laugh. She went over to where Bumlets was sitting and took his stick. She started banging it on the bunks to make noise and amuse herself.  
  
"Be careful Thunda. Don' hit da candles. We's gotta keep 'em lit till da power comes back on. An' we's don' wanna start a fire!" Pokey said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Chill out Pokey. Youse always worry too much." Blade said.  
  
"I'se wouldn' be tawkin'" Mush said grinning at Blade. She threw her pillow at him. Mush dodged it just in time. "Ha! Ya missed!"  
  
As soon as Mush said that he was hit in the back of the head with another pillow. He turned around to see Tunes grinning.  
  
"As Flame says, always watch yer back." Tunes said catching the pillow that Mush threw back at her.  
  
"At least someone listens ta me." Flame said turning around to look at Snitch, Kid Blink, and Skittery.  
  
"Wha? We listen ta ya!" Snitch said with a funny look on his face.  
  
"Ya okay. Foolin' around is listenin'." Flame said with a chuckle. "One a dese days youse gonna be sorry youse din't listen- Oh no! Thunda! Look at what ya did!"  
  
"I din't mean ta. Don' just sit der starin', help me put it out! Help!" Thunder yelled. Thunder had accidentally knocked over the candle next to Pie Eater and Snipeshooter's bed.  
  
"Why don't ya listen ta me!" Pokey groaned running away from the small fire to get two cups of water as Flame had demanded.  
  
"Hurry up Pokey! No! Don' blow on it Truth, dat only makes it grow bigga!" Flame yelled instructing the newsies with what to do.  
  
Pokey quickly gave Flame two cups of water and she poured them onto the slowly growing fire. The fire was put out right away and everyone cheered. Flame fell backwards onto Snipeshooter's bed and took off her hat. She wiped the small drips of sweat from her head.  
  
"Thunda. I sweah ta god dat if ya evah start a fire again, ya gonna get a soakin'." Pie Eater said walking over to his and Snipe's small dresser to see if any of their few valuables had been destroyed.  
  
"Youse is lucky it was nuttin' bad. I'se seen much woise. Da wood is kinda ruined but everyt'ing else seems ta be fine." Flame said getting up.  
  
"Look, I'se real sorry. I din't-"  
  
"It's okay Thunda. We forgive ya. Don' we Pie." Snipeshooter said, gently elbowing Pie Eater in the side.  
  
"Oh. Uh, ya. I guess so." Pie Eater said with a gloomy look on his face. Five minutes later the power came back on. Flame went around putting the fire out by licking her fingers and touching the flame. She walked over to her bunk and climbed up onto it. She took off her hat and threw it down onto her and Snoddy's small dresser.  
  
"You okay hun?" Race asked as he walked over to his bunk.  
  
Ya. Taday 'as jus' been a real long day. What time is it now?" Flame asked turning to her side to look at Racetrack.  
  
"7:35. We should go an' eat now. C'mon Flame." Racetrack said winding his pocket watch.  
  
"Nah. I'm gonna stay heah. I t'ink I'se am gonna go ta bed in a few minutes. I really need rest." Flame said staring into Race's eyes. She could see the gambler in Race just by looking into those mysterious eyes.  
  
"It's pretty darn early. Ya shoah youse okay? Youse ain't sick 'er nuttin', are ya?"  
  
"I'm not sick. Like I said, it's jus' been a long day. I jus' want some rest. Dat's all. I'm fine. Really. I am."  
  
"A'right, a'right. I'll tell da odda's." Race said taking his hat off to wipe the sweat on his forehead away. Since the power came back on, the heating system turned back on and it was warm once again in the lodging house. Racetrack walked away from Flame to go and join the others who were heading downstairs for dinner.  
  
"Why ain't Flame comin'?" Kid Blink asked.  
  
"She's 'ad a long day. She said she needed rest, so she's stayin' in an' goin' ta sleep." Race said.  
  
"Oh. Ow! Watch wheah youse walkin' Truth." Kid yelped.  
  
"Sorry. C'mon ya guys. Move!" Truth yelled making sure not to step on anyone else's toes. Flame sat up watching the talking newsies pour out of the room. As the door shut, Flame hopped down from her bunk and got into her night clothes. She cautiously walked over to the window and looked out into the drizzling rain.  
  
"What is ta become a me?" Flame said as though someone was listening to her. She sighed and ran her hand on the top of her brown hair brushing back the few strands of hair that hung in front of her face. She took one last look out of the window and headed back towards her bunk and climbed up under the sheets. As she lay there, she thought of her past. The memories that came to her made a single, lonely tear run down the side of her tan cheek. She wiped it away and closed her eyes. She started to think of her new life and before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Hey. Hey Kid. C'mon, it's time ta get up." Smiley said shaking Kid lightly. Smiley took it upon herself to wake up all the newsies before Kloppman did. She couldn't take the sound of the old man's cracked voice anymore. It got really annoying after awhile and her ears started to hurt when she heard his wake-up yells. Smiley had woken all the girls up first and given them five minutes to get ready before she started to wake up the boys.  
  
"Wha? I'se don' wanna get up. Go away Kloppman." Kid said pushing Smiley away and hitting her three times with his face smushed in his pillow.  
  
Smiley grabbed Kid and pulled him off his bunk, making him yell in pain when he hit the floor.  
  
"Don' ya evah push 'er hit me again, ya heah! An' I ain't Kloppman! Now get ya bum up an' get goin'!" Smiley said with a huge grin.  
  
"Nice one goil." Stich said also with a smile on her face. She walked quietly over to Crutchy's bunk and woke him up.  
  
"Jeeze. What is dis woild comin' ta. I'se gettin' beat up by a goil!" Kid Blink said rolling his eyes as Mush helped him up.  
  
"I'll do it again if ya keep tawkin' bad 'bout us goils." Smiley said throwing the covers off of Snipe.  
  
"But I wasn't tawkin' bad. I'se was jus' sayin'-"  
  
"No. Zip it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"ZIP IT!"  
  
Kid Blink gave up and walked ruthlessly to the washroom.  
  
"Snoddy, get up. You too Itey. Let's go. Let's go! We's got papes ta sell!" Tunes yelled pulling covers off of random boys.  
  
"You two. Stop kissin' an' start gettin' ready. Kloppman will be up heah in a few minutes." Smiley said to Skittery and Blade.  
  
"Hey guys. Wheah's Jack? He ain't in 'is bed an' 'e ain't anywheah else." Flame said fixing her hair.  
  
"Oh. Dat's rights. He woke me up dis mornin' early an' said 'e was goin' ta get Corks, Spot, an' Sketch." Racetrack said pulling on his suspenders.  
  
"It's 'bout time dey came down ta visit. I'se miss Spot so much." Tunes said. A couple of minutes later, as the last newsie had just finished getting ready, Kloppman burst through the door, yelling for the newsies to get up. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw all the newsies standing there dressed.  
  
"Hi Kloppman. C'mon guys. Let's go." Pokey said leading the newsies out. As the newsies walked by Kloppman there were various 'Hi' or 'Good morning Kloppman'.  
  
Kloppman just stood there in amazement that the newsies were up and ready before he came up.  
  
"I'se hope ya do dis every mornin'!" Kloppman yelled as he heard the door slam shut. The newsies went to buy their papes and went out selling. Flame went with Snoddy, Bumlets, and Smiley to Bottle Alley to sell their papers. Flame didn't want to sell alone like she usually did for fear of being found by the people that wanted her. When they were all done selling, they went to Tibby's to meet up with the other newsies and Denton. When Snoddy opened the door they saw Sketch, Corks, and Spot sitting at the tables eating knockwurst that Denton had paid for. Corks and Sketch sprung up from their seats and ran over to Flame.  
  
"Flame! Hi! I missed ya." Sketch said smiling and wrapping her arms around Flame.  
  
"Me too! Me too! Only I'se missed ya more." Corks said hugging Flame and not letting go.  
  
"Hey ya two! I'se missed ya also. Uh, Corks. Youse can let go a me now." Flame chuckled.  
  
"Heya Flame." Spot said getting up and walking over to Flame. Flame just smiled and then spit shook with Spot. "How's it rollin'?"  
  
"Jus' fine. Wheah's Tunes? I'd expect 'er ta be all ovah ya cause ya haven't been down heah few a week." Flame said taking a seat between the two hyper kids.  
  
"She 'asn't come back yet. She's still out sellin' papes wit Jack an' Blink. Can't wait ta see 'er."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Denton said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Denton. T'anks fer da food." Bumlets said shoving roast beef into his mouth.  
  
"Well, kids. I hafta tell ya something, so sit down and let me talk." Denton said pulling up a chair next to Racetrack.  
  
"Flame. Look at what I drew." Sketch said reaching into her pocket.  
  
"Shhh. Let Denton tawk foist." Flame said. Sketch shrugged her shoulders and pulled her empty hand out of her pocket.  
  
"Well. I hafta leave you guys for a few months. I hafta go to Columbia for the newspaper. There is an important issue goin' on over there and I was chosen by my boss to go and write about it. I will be back the second week of August." Denton said.  
  
"Oh. Okay. When are ya leavin'?" Dave asked.  
  
"Tonight. As a matta a fact, I should go back to my apartment so I can finish packing. If I don't run inta Jack, will one a ya tell him, please."  
  
"I will! I will!" Les shouted.  
  
"Ok. You do that son. Well, until August. Goodbye. Oh. And don't get inta any trouble while I'm gone."  
  
"Ya. Ya. We won't." Blade said with an evil grin on her face. Denton waved one last time and waked out the door.  
  
"Well, everyone look in da papes fer his stories." Spot said sitting down diagonally from Flame.  
  
"Flame. Can I'se show ya me pitcha's now?" Stich asked tuggin on Flame's blue shirt.  
  
"Shoah." Flame said as Corks came and sat on her lap. Flame watched as Sketch pulled out two pieces of worn paper that had had creases in it. Sketch unfolded one drawing and showed it to Flame. On the ragged paper was a beautiful black and white cat sitting on a windowsill with a pot of tulips beside it.  
  
"Oh wow. Sketch. Dis is great. Wow." Flame said with an amazed tone in her voice.  
  
"Nah. It kinda stinks-"  
  
"No way hun. Dis is so awesome." Spot said taking the drawing from Flame.  
  
"It woulda been betta but I'se got nuttin' ta colah it in wit."  
  
"No. It's perfect da way it is." Stich said peering over Spot's shoulder.  
  
"I t'ink it's stupid. Youse should draw some guy killin' anudda guy. Dat would be so neat." Corks said grinning.  
  
"Don' say dat Corks. It ain't nice. An' it ain't stupid." Racetrack said slapping the back of Corks head softly. Corks punched him back in the arm. "Can we's see da odda pitcha now?"  
  
"Shoah. Lemme unfold it foist." Sketch said with a proud smile on her face.  
  
As Sketch unraveled the paper, Flame's eyes grew wide and she couldn't believe what she saw on the paper.  
  
"Sketch? Is...Is dat me?" Flame asked staring at the girl in the picture that resembled her.  
  
"Yup. Shoah is. Dis pitcha is from when I'se las' came ta visit all a ya. I made it fer ya. Take it." Sketch said handing over the drawing.  
  
"Oh no. I couldn't. You drew it an' it took a long time. You keep it."  
  
"Please. Take it Flame or I'll soak ya." Sketch said grinning.  
  
"Jus' take it Flame. She's made drawin's fer all a us. Well, some of us actually." Specs said still looking at the picture of the cat.  
  
"Well. A'right. T'ank ya so much Sketch. I'se dunno what ta say." Flame said still looking at herself in the picture. Flame hugged Sketch one last time and folded up the paper. Everyone looked up as the little bell on the door rang. Kid, Tunes, and Jack walked in. Tunes scanned the room for Spot but he was no where to be found.  
  
"Hey guys. Wheah's Spot?" Tunes asked with a worried look on her face. All the newsies just stood there with smiles on their faces. "Guys. Hello? What are ya- ahhh!"  
  
"Gottcha." Spot said wrapping his arms around Tunes waist and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. He lead her to a table to sit down while Les jumped up and ran over to Jack.  
  
"Jack! Jack! Guess what! Denton went ta...uh...um, Davey? Wheah did Denton go again?" Les asked anxiously.  
  
"He went ta Columbia." Dave said in a low voice.  
  
"Oh ya. Um. Denton went ta Columbia fer da newspaper an' won't be back till...uh. Dave? When is 'e comin' back?" Dave opened his mouth but was cut off by Jack.  
  
"I'se know. We bumped inta 'im jus' a few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh. Hey Corks, let's go play pirates an' Indians outside." Les said heading towards the door. Corks jumped up from Flame's lap and ran to join Les making an indian noise.  
  
"Whoa der boys. Wait a second. I'm comin' too" Dave said. Les rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Dave was followed by Snoddy, Mush, and Jake. Meanwhile, Flame, Blink, and Sketch moved to an empty table.  
  
"So, how was yer sellin' day Blink?" Sketch asked taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Ah. Not to bad. Had some left ovah papes an' sold dose back ta Mr. Burrin. How 'bout you Flame?"  
  
Flame looked up from the paper in her hand and looked across the table at Kid and Sketch.  
  
"Hm? Wha?"  
  
"Day dreamin' again? Typical you." Sketch said with a grin. "Kid asked how yer day sellin' papes was."  
  
"Oh. It was fine. Sold 'em all down at Bottle Alley. Almost got inta a fight wit lizard's gang but din't go through wit it. Too many bulls were around. Den we's came heah."  
  
"Flame. I told youse I don' want ya messin' wit dat gang. Dey's a tough group an' I'se don' want ya ta get hurt or killed by one a dem. Please, promise me you'll jus' stay away from dem." Kid Blink said with a worried look on his face. Flame just nodded her head, knowing that she wouldn't follow through with her promise. She had too many problem's with that gang. "An' why are youse always avoidin' da bulls? Is der somethin' ya did dat we's should know 'bout so we's can help ya?"  
  
Kid tried to look into Flame's wandering eyes. She remained silent for a few seconds before she answered.  
  
"Nah. Nuttin' heah ta hide." Flame said as that horrible feeling attacked her on the inside when she lied to her friends. She put on a fake smile. Kid sighed and gave up. His eyes wandered to the paper in her hand.  
  
"What's dat?" he asked motioning to the old piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Dis? it's jus' a pitcha a me dat Sketch drew." Flame explained after taking a long sip of her drink.  
  
"Youse wanna see it? I'se also 'ave anudda drawin' too." Sketch said showing Kid Blink the cat  
  
"Oh wow. Sketch, youse gonna be famous fer ya drawin's some day." Kid said handing back the piece of paper.  
  
"Who me? No way!" Sketch said with a sarcastic laugh. "Flame, show 'im your pitcha."  
  
"A'right. Lemme unfold da darn t'ing foist." Flame said. She unfolded the picture and showed it to Blink. He looked at the picture with wide eyes and then looked at Flame who was staring at him, waiting for a reply. He looked back down at the paper, his eyes searching every detail of the page.  
  
"Well, whadda ya t'ink?" Sketch asked. Kid didn't reply. "Hello? Earth to Blink! Do ya like it?"  
  
"I love it. It's beautiful, jus' like da real goil." Kid exclaimed looking at Flame. She lifted her head when she heard him say that and met his eyes. A grin grew on his face as Flame blushed. The two just sat there staring into each others eyes.  
  
"Hello? You two? Yoohoo! Anybody home?" Racetrack said making Flame and Kid break out of their trance. Flame looked one last time into Kid's glimmering eye's before looking up at Race. Sketch giggled and walked away.  
  
"Ya? Whadda ya want?" Flame asked.  
  
"Well, I'se jus' wonderin' if ya wanna go on dat walk now." Race asked as he watched Kid fold up the piece of paper and hand it back to Flame.  
  
"Uh. Shoah. Let's go. I'll uh, see ya lata lata Kid." Flame said getting up from the chair.  
  
"Ya. Uh, right. See ya lata. Have fun. Bye." Kid said with a sad tone in his voice since he figured that Flame and Race would hook up. Race led Flame out the door and headed down the street.  
  
"So, wheah are we's goin'?" Flame asked swinging her arms back and forth.  
  
"Wanna go ta Sheepshead Bay? We's can bet on da horses. I'll help ya." Race said looking straight ahead.  
  
"Yea! I'se always wanted ta go der. Dis'll be fun." She turned her head towards Race and smiled. But soon that smile faded. "Race, before dis gets too far, I hafta tell ya somethin'."  
  
Race cocked one eyebrow and turned to Flame. "What?"  
  
"Look, youse a really great person an' all, but I..." Flame hesitated. "I'se jus' don' feel da same way 'bout you as you do 'bout me. I mean, don' get me wrong, I love ya Race, it's jus' I love ya as a friend, not a boyfriend." Flame stopped walking and looked at Race. There I said it, Flame thought to herself. Racetrack just stood there for a moment with a blank face.  
  
Race thought to himself for a second, then a smile shined upon his face. "It's okay Flame. It really is, As long as you love me in anyway, I'm happy."  
  
Flame grinned and gave him a hug. "Now let's go make some money bettin' on dose horses'!"  
  
"A'right. But youse gonna hafta learn da basics."  
  
"Yes. Yes. All might gambler-horse-racin' person. Teach me everythin'."  
  
They both erupted into laughter and walked down the street to Sheeps- head Bay.  
  
An hour later Race and Flame were sitting on bleachers waiting for the race to start.  
  
"Okay, we's gonna hafta watch da foist race so I'se can explain everythin' ta ya. Den when da second race starts, we'll start bettin'." Race said. He started explaining everything to Flame and told her all about the horses as the first race began.  
  
"Da second race is gonna start in five minutes. Da horses dat are racin' are Stalker, Haunted River, Miss Pesto, Bay Dragon, an' Fashion Award." Race pulled out a cigar to try and impress the older richer men there. "I'se bettin' on Bay Dragon. Dat goil is a new one an' I feel dat she's gonna win."  
  
Race, every horse dat ya say is gonna win always ends up losin'. I'se gonna bet on..." Flame thought carefully as she looked at the horses preparing for the race. "I'll pick numbah fifteen, Haunted Rivah. He seems like a good one."  
  
Race rolled his eyes. "Whatevah. C'mon, let's go make da bets." They stood up from their seats and Flame followed Racetrack down the bleachers.  
  
"Damn street rats. You don' deserve to be here. Now look what you did. You stupid kids, why don't you watch where the hell you are going next time or else." A rich man yelled as Racetrack had walked into him making him drop his money.  
  
"Oh man. I'se really sarry mista." Racetrack yelled over the crowd in a worried voice as he bent down to help the man pick up his money only to have the man push him away and swear at him.  
  
"Excuse me! Or else? Or else what? What are youse gonna do ta us, cawl da bulls? Youse is da one who bettah watch wheah youse walkin' mista...or else!" Flame yelled with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Flame it's a'right. C'mon, lets jus' go." Racetrack said getting up from the ground.  
  
"No! It ain't a'right. Dis man 'as no right ta yell at us like dat. He was da careless one." Flame was starting to draw a crowd.  
  
"Flame! C'mon, now. Lets go!" Racetrack yelled becoming embarrassed. The old man kept muttering swears to himself as he walked off. Racetrack finally got Flame to follow him.  
  
"God, people dese days." Flame complained as she fell in step behind Racetrack. Flame bumped into Race's back when he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hey Keet. How's it goin'?" Race asked, spit shaking into the hand of a tall black boy. Flame wondered how Racetrack knew this newsboy.  
  
"Heya Race. Not bad. Come ta bet on the horses an' lose all ya money?" Keet said in a deep southern accent. By the sound of the boys' voice Flame figured he as about eighteen. The boys' dark brown eyes met Flame's. "Who's da girl?"  
  
"Uh, ya. Dis is Flame. Flame, Keet. Flame came ta live wit us two months ago. T'ought I'd show 'er da ropes roun' heah."  
  
"Nice ta meetcha Keet." Flame said spit shaking. "Youse come heah often?"  
  
"Ya. I'se practically live heah. Jus' some advice, don' bet on the same horse as Race unless ya wanna lose all ya money."  
  
"I know dat." Flame said. Racetrack opened his mouth to say something but then Keet and Flame burst out laughing. Racetrack mumbled under his breath and pulled Flame to the betting booth. "Bye Keet! See ya round!" Flame yelled as she watched Keet disappear into the sea of people. 


End file.
